The Witch of the South
by fervidasaflame
Summary: Life at Shiz. Adventures of Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, and Nessa to fight the mythological Witch of the South. (Fiyeraba and Gelphie in story)


{Galinda POV} I turned on the lamp on my nightstand.

"Elphie are you awake?"

Elphaba rolled over and mumbled back to me, "Yea... Why?"

I responded with delightfulness,

"Elphie now that we have been together at Shiz for awhile now it's okay for me to ask you questions, right?"

She looked at me oddly and responded

"I guess so. What kind of questions do you have in mind?"

I searched my head for a category,

"Not really serious questions just something I've been wondering."

Elphaba now sitting up, put her glasses on and replied still half-asleep,

"Yea I guess it's fine. Go ahead."

"Ok so I actually was paying attention in history the other day and you know how Dr. Dillamond was talking about urban myths?" She replied.

"Yea, I recall."

"Well, I did some research. Surprising right?! In my research I saw a lot of random myths about spooky woods creatures and stuff, but one particular thing caught my eye."

She smirked

"And what's that?"

"Well in it there was a section talking about the Quadling Country. It said that there might be another witch stronger than any magical force existing. I was wondering if you believed in her?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at me and in a sarcastic tone said,

"Now Galinda, you know that the Quadling Country is wild and there is no power there!"

I slumped down

"But that's what makes it so mysterious! What if there is another Witch?!?"

{Elphaba POV}

So Galinda woke me up for a stupid question and now she won't be quiet... "Galinda I'll go out there with you if you are really that curious, but you need to pack. It's not a close trip."

Galinda jumped and laughed in excitement. "Elphie thank you so much! We need to start packing immediately! Where's my heels? Make-up? Perfume?"

"GALINDA!" I interrupted.

"If we are going there you will need your wand, hiking boots, and important supplies! Not a make-up and perfume! If this "Witch" actually exists we need to be prepared for the worst!"

She plopped back on her bed with a small smile,

"So you do believe!"

I quickly replied

"I don't necessarily believe in her. I just want to make sure, you know, we're safe."

She didn't listen to me got up and started screaming

"ELPHIE BELIEVES! ELPHIE BELIEVES!"

I sighed "This is why we don't talk about these things. Pack your bags we leave tomorrow at dawn."

She smirked "Thank you, really though. No one has cared about me this much other than you. It really means a lot."

I smiled "Goodnight Galinda. See you tomorrow bright and early."

"Goodnight Elphie. Oh and you can call me Glinda. I think it suits me better."

{Glinda POV}

furious knocking*

I slowly opened my eyes and moaned

"Who in Oz is up at 3 in the morning!?" I mumbled under my breath.

I turned on my side lamp, stretched, yawned, and walked up to the door. I opened it and sitting there in her wheelchair was Nessa. She looked up at me and asked if she could speak to Elphaba. I let her in and let her do so. "Elphaba! Wake up! I need to ask you a favor!" Nessa yelled.

Elphaba rolled over slowly and grabbed her glasses off the nightstand. She squinted looking up over at Nessa into the light.

"Nessa? What in Oz? Why are you up?" She said.

Nessa sarcastically replied "I already told you, I needed to ask you something!"

Elphaba replied "Could you not do this at 3 in the morning!?"

Nessa pleaded "It's important! Please help me."

Elphaba yawned again "Okay.. I guess. What did you need so urgently?"

Nessa cleared her throat "I had a bad dream about this Witch. She was more powerful than anything I have ever heard of. She frightened me. Did you have a dream about her or know anything about this Witch."

Elphaba got wide-eyed "You saw the Witch of the South in your dreams?!"

Nessa looked confused "I guess that's what you could call her? How do you know about her?"

I interrupted "Hey, umm yea I did some research..."

Nessa mumbled "That's surprising..."

"As I was saying, I did some research on urban myths and she was in one of them! Elphie and I are going to Quadling Country to see if she is real in a couple of hours!"

Nessa perked up "Can I come!!! Look I won't get in your way!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes "Nessa you know you can't walk. This trip will be too difficult for you to go by wheelchair on."

Nessa looked like she was searching for a solution "I've got it! You have magic right? So why not make it so I can walk!?"

Elphaba sighed "Nessa, you know I can't read the Grimmerie that well! I can't do it!"

Nessa pleaded "Please Elphaba just try! Elphaba sighed

"I don't want you to get hurt, but I'll try to." "Yay! Thank you so much Elphaba!"

I chimed in "So uh, how do you expect to find this so called walking spell hmm?"

{Elphaba POV}

I searched the Grimmerie for the spell and I finally found it!

"Ambulahn Dare Pahto Pahpoot Ambulahn Dasca Caldapess Lahfenahto Lahfenahtum Pede Pede Caldapess!!! There that should do it!"

Nessa screamed, "My feet! they feel like they are on fire! What have you done?!?"

I replied softly trying to get Nessa to calm down

"Nessa. Nessa. Hey Nessa! Try to stand." Nessa snapped back at her

"Don't you think I would if I could!"

I smirked "No, things have changed. Stand up, here, I'll help you."

I walked over to her and held her up around her waist. She stumbled at first and fell back into the chair. "Let's try again one more time." Nessa nodded. "One. Two. Three."

With that Nessa stood up. She squealed with joy "Oh, Elphaba! How can I ever repay you!!" Nessa jumped up and wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me really hard. In a strained voice I said,

"Hey Nessa. You're strangling me. I'm glad you can walk, but if you don't let go soon I won't be able to."

Nessa let go and shyly stepped back

"I'm sorry! It's just that for the first time I can finally walk!"

Glinda who was observing the situation walked over

"Yay girl you can walk. Now can we go? We've got us a Witch to find!"

We both looked over and Nessa muttered

"Oh right! Let me get my bags!" She ran out the door and went skipping down the hall. I smiled.

Glinda spoke quietly "Are you scared?" I looked over "Not scared just...well... ready I guess." Her eyes dropped to the floor

"Elphie, I don't know about this Witch. What if the prophecies are true?"

I spoke confidently "Then we'll kick some South Witch butt!"

{Nessa POV}

"I CAN WALK! I CAN RUN! I CAN SKIP!" While I screamed this running down the hall to my room, dorm room doors slung open and heads popped out to see what the commotion was about. Someone stopped me and asked if I was a new student. I guess wheelchairs can make you look that different. I finally made it to my room. I had to be really quiet otherwise Madame Morrible would wake up and what we are doing isn't exactly in the rule book. I gathered all the important necessities and sprinted back to Elphaba's room. I flung the door open as fast as I could. I was really out of breath by the time I arrived.

"Got everything!" I exclaimed.

Elphaba nodded and then grabbed her backpack.

"Let's go," She whispered "We can't afford to be seen or heard."

We tip-toed down the hallway and before we exited Shiz. Elphaba looked around like she was thinking of a plan then she spoke

"There are too many obstacles that would be in the woods. I wish there was some was to get over it. Unless...we could fly over. All we need are a few things to enchant! Hmm..." She looked around.

"Aha! I'll use this broom!" She used a levitation spell on it.

"Now for you two. We could use your wheelchair, for Nessa. Go get it quickly!"

I ran back to my dorm and wheeled back the chair. Elphaba used the spell and it began to float.

"For Glinda. I'm not sure of yours." Glinda showed a sign of sadness. Then she exclaimed "I know! I could float in a bubble that seems like fun!"

Elphaba looked confused. "How do you expect to find a bubble?"

Glinda excitedly responded

"We use your little book and find a spell!" She ran over and went to the index of the book. "Transformations, Controlling spells, ah ha Levitation spells! It says here I just have to get some water to start the spell and then it will appear when I need it."

I replied "There's a pond right outside the gates let's go!"

We got out there and Glinda scooped up some water and recited the spell then around her formed a bubble.

"It worked!"

Suddenly I heard a noise coming from the woods.

{Elphaba POV}

The noise grew louder and louder as it neared us. I could feel my heart about to beat out of my chest. And then out walked... Fiyero? Glinda jumped up with thrill. In an excited voice she screamed

"Fiyero over here dearest!"

Fiyero drifted his eyes around looking for the noise them he saw us. Frightened he let out a high pitched squeal.

"Jeeze Fiyero I didn't know we were that scary!"

Glinda and Nessa were dying out laughing from this incident. Fiyero's voice cracked as he said "You better not tell anyone about this! You here!"

Glinda wiped her eyes still chuckling

"Oh don't worry Fiyero! We don't have to say anything. That squeal was so loud it probably woke up all of Shiz for us!"

Fiyero's face turned beet red and he put his hands onto his face.

"Why are you guys even up?"

I hesistated "We uh are going camping."

Fiyero raised his eyebrow "Hmmm... No you're not. You're headed somewhere else."

I panicked "Fine you caught us..."

Fiyero circled us and smirked "You are going on a journey. Looks like to find something. What are you going to find Elphaba?" His voice now grew in curiosity.

I couldn't lie again he'd know. "We're going to find the Witch of the South."

Fiyero laughed "Oh how cute. You actually think she exists?!"

I stuttered "Well I uh..." sharply he responded "She's made up people! The King made up a myth to keep Ozians away from his jewel storage!"

Glinda interrupted "You're bluffing. I can tell." "Fine you got me! What make you think it actually exists?"

Glinda cleared her throat "The Witch lives in Quadling Country. Which is an area that's not able to sustain life. I believe that the only reason it can't have life is she is taking all the power."

Fiyero questioned "So you think she's gonna hurt people?"

Nessa spoke up "We don't think, we know and we've got to put a stop to it!"

Fiyero asked "And how do you think you'll do at that without a guide?"

I snapped "We don't need a guide! I have a map!" I looked at the map according to this map we head towards to the North!"

Fiyero corrected her "You have the map upside down."

Elphaba's voice cracked "I knew that!"

"Looks like you need a guide after all! Mind if I help."

Glinda stepped in "Not at all!"

{Fiyero POV}

"Great! So let's get going. We need to get a little further away from Shiz to set up camp," I said.

Elphaba stood there speechless and then finally exclaimed,

"Okay, fine! You can come, but we don't have any supplies for you so we'll have to share. Instead of what we originally planned, flying there, we'll walk."

"Great! I exclaimed let's get on with it then!" We walked 3 miles from Shiz and finally found an area suitable for camp. The whole time Nessa and Glinda were chatting away. For Elphaba things were different. Silence.

"Alright we set up camp here. Glinda and Nessa set up the tents and Elphaba and I will gather firewood."

Elphaba quickly butted in,

"Hold up Prince Charming! I don't need your help! I am perfectly capable of getting firewood!" I sighed

"Look, I'm sure you are, but I don't think you know what's out in these woods."

She replied sarcastically "Oh I'm sure the city boy knows so much about what's in the woods."

"Now Elphaba, you don't know a thing about me. So don't go making assumptions before you even get to know me."

She cowered down

"Jeeze it was a joke..."

I replied "Look I'm sorry I just like people judging me before they actually know me. Now let's go get the firewood. Ok?"

Elphaba blushed and grinned alittle "Ok."

We went along picking up sticks and small logs and all of a sudden Elphaba stepped in front of me

"Fiyero. I'm sorry for the way I acted back there, I just assumed you were snobby and stuck up."

She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me into the eyes. Wow were they beautiful.

"If there's anything I can do to make it up to you just say so. I'm gonna head back my hands are pretty full."

I was kinda sad. I liked talking to her.

"Elphaba wait!"

She turned around "Yes?" "Let me help you."

I reached for the wood, but our hands intertwined instead and something unfamiliar happened. I got a tingling feeling.

"Sorry. I um... was trying to get the wood. Here just let me get this...Oh sorry I didn't mean to hit you with it! Oh Oz!"

She put her finger to my lips

"It's ok I'm fine. Let's just get back so you can be with Glinda because you two deserve each other."

She released her finger and walked towards camp. Do we really deserve each other? I have a feeling inside me that we don't! I believe that Elphaba and I do. I jogged to catch up with her. "Hey I thought you were getting more wood."

I mumbled out

"Forget the wood. I need to talk to you before we get back to camp and Glinda takes over."

We were now inches away from each other's face. Elphaba squeaked out

"Ww..What is it?"

I took a deep breath

"Elphaba, I don't think that Glinda and I are meant for each other, but I do think that you and I are."

Her eyebrows crinkled into a confused state

"I don't understand. We just met not long ago and I don't exactly attract boys. I mean look at me, I'm..."

With this I interrupted and I tipped her chin up so she was looking me in the eyes,

"Beautiful."

{Omniscient POV}

Elphaba gasped. She couldn't believe someone like him actually thought this about someone like her.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"How could I not? I mean just look at you you're perfect."

Elphaba blushed and looked down

"You really think so?"

With this Fiyero cupped her face with his hand and kissed her ever so softly to make sure it was ok. He leaned back and looked her in the eyes. She dropped the wood she was carrying and leaned back in kissing this time with more force. She knocked Fiyero back and leaned him up against a tree. Fiyero held her close to him as the tension increased. Elphaba leaned back after awhile and giggled.

"I guess we should bring the wood back now," she smiled as she fixed her hair before heading back to the tent. Fiyero followed behind and grasped her hand as they walked back to the campsite. Elphaba spoke up.

"You know that was my first kiss."

"Really? You're a natural! He said playfully.

"Oh stop it you! I'm still in shock that it actually happened!"

"Can I confess something?"

"Sure I guess."

"That was actually my first real kiss."

"What do you mean first REAL kiss?"

"It was my first kiss with someone I actually like. The others had no chemistry, but this one did."

"Oh okay, I get it! Well I'm glad mine was with you."

Soon they arrived at the campsite and Glinda and Nessa had the tents partly up. Elphaba asked.

"What in the world happened?"

Glinda replied "Well we tried putting it together but to be honest I have no idea how to put a tent together! Speaking of. Where have you two been!?"

Fiyero and Elphaba looked at each other smiling. They knew what truly happened. Then he said,

"We dropped some of the wood and it went down a hill so we had to go get some more."

Elphaba chimed in "Yea! Now let's get those tents up we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow!"

After they put up the tents one of them had a hole so we had to take it down. Elphaba said,

"It looks like some of us will have to sleep outside. I'll do it and someone else will."

Fiyero quickly took dibs and exclaimed "I'll do it! I don't really need that much sleep anyways!"

Glinda looked at the two a little suspicious, but was too tired to try and figure out things.

"Okay you two... Keep watch if you're not going to sleep."

With this Nessa and Glinda disappeared into the tent and went into a deep slumber.

{Fiyero POV}

It had been a few hours since Glinda and Nessa went to sleep. Elphaba was sitting on a log adjacent to where I was. She was reading of course. She is so adorable when she reads. She curls up into a ball only so you can see her deep brown eyes poking up. She herself was beginning to doze off, so I decided to go over to her.

"Hey stranger, you're looking like you're about to hit the hay. What are you still doing up? I can take care of it."

She uncurled and stretched out with a big yawn

"I'm not tired I don't know what you're talking about. She yawned again.

"Umm yea sure. You've yawned twice in 5 seconds. Totally not tired. Look Elphaba, I've got it. You need the rest!"

Ephaba's lips pouted "But I want to stay up with you!"

I sighed "You and I both know that can't happen. If Glinda finds out she'll be heartbroken. Go to bed Fae."

I kissed her on the forehead. She pulled back and looked up when I called her that.

"Fae? What's that supposed to mean?"

I replied "I uh guess it's kinda a nickname I made up. I'll stop if you don't like it thou.."

She butted in,

"No no no! I do like it I was just confused. I'm gonna make one up for you!! Hmmm... How about, Yero! Yero my hero!"

I smiled "Catchy. Now go to bed you little menace!"

She laughed and crawled into her sleeping bag. Within minutes she was sound asleep and I was alone in the peacefulness of the woods.

I was awoken by the chatter outside my tent. What was going on out there? I removed my sleeping mask and put my slippers on and opened the tent flap so I could see what was going on. As I looked out I saw Fiyero and Elphaba chatting about the day and slightly...flirting!?! Elphaba likes...Fiyero! She has that look in her eyes! It's true then! The two of them behind my back... How could they? By this point I was bawling and I was trying to stay quiet so I wouldn't wake Nessa or let Elphaba and Fiyero know I was awake. So I just sat there with my face in my knees curled up... Next time I'm taking guard or who knows what will happen. I decided to get up and go by the fire being it was getting a little frosty outside. I opened the tent flap and by this point Elphaba was sound asleep and Fiyero was looking up at the stars. He looked over at me and a wave of red flushed over his face and he stuttered

"W-what are you doing up!?"

I replied in a hoarse voice

"I saw you. I know about you two behind my back!"

He looked at me with half fear and I half full of relief finally.

"Glinda it's not like that! We're just friends!"

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and yelled "JUST FRIENDS?! People who are (just friends) don't go around making googly eyes at each other! Stop lying to me. What haven't you told me?!"

I saw his eyes dart towards Elphaba and a lump grow in his throat. It had to be true no one hesistates that long. I replied in a almost crying voice

"If you'll excuse me, I think I need to go lie down..."

He lunged toward me "Glinda! Wait! It's not what you think, let me explain!"

Before he could I closed the tent flap and buried my face into the pillow to soften my whimpering and cries. I tried to comfort myself! This trip is about the Witch of the South not me. All of this will blow over it will be fine.

{Elphaba POV}

Awoken by the sound of Glinda and Fiyero yelling about something; I stretched out, yawned, and sat up. Glinda had gone back into her tent by this point and Fiyero had gone for a walk for it looked like more fire wood. I decided to sneak around and go through Fiyero's satchel, which was the only thing he brought, to see if I could find out more about his ways and if he wasn't just playing a joke on me. I opened the leather sack to find maps, cologne, and... a love letter?!

The letter he had was on pink paper with silver lining and a red lip print after the signature of the girl Fiyero was fooling around with before me. He never loved me! This was all just a cruel joke to belittle me. The girl he was with and didn't tell me about was named Rosemary. Rosemary was the kinda girl that everyone was crazy about; she was a well-known hunter with straight jet black hair, razor-like grey eyes, olive tinted skin, was tall and lean. She also was that girl that everyone kinda hated because she loved to flirt with all the guys. As for Fiyero I'm hurt, yet infuriated that he drew me in like that. He played me as if I were a game. Whenever he returns, he's gonna wish he never met me. I better go check on Glinda to see if she's ok after that argument between them. Although we are so different we both still somehow get each other and it would break my heart to see her sad.

{Glinda POV}

As I was in my tent I heard crunching from outside the flap. Perhaps it is an animal or.. Fiyero... Same thing either way. As the crunching becomes louder I began to panic what is this thing is out to get me?! Then it stops. The flap of my tent opens and I see a flash of green.

"Elphie? What are you doing here."

Elphaba took off her glasses and cleaned them before making eye contact with the blonde then said

"Glin, I have been a terrible and wicked human being to keep things from you. So here's the truth: When Fiyero and I were collecting firewood I began to form a crush on him. Later, before we came back he kissed me and called me beautiful. All of this buttering up was a waste because when Fiyero left after you and his dispute, I looked through his satchel to look for clues on his life. When I began looking through it; I found a love letter with lipstick on it with Rosemary the hunter's name signed at the bottom."

Then I became confused, "Rosemary?"

Elphaba started again, "Rosemary went to Shiz with us our first year she was a senior that hunted and had jet black hair with piercing grey eyes."

I butted in "THAT TWO FACED SON OF A-" Elphaba interrupted

"Hold your horses Glin! It will be fine."

Then Glinda took Elphaba's hands in her and met eyes with the green skinned woman. Then she spoke

"Elphie I don't want you to be hurt. You're one of the most caring and loving people I know and I couldn't stand to see you sad. If Fiyero can't see that you're so much better than her, then he's more stupid than I thought. Because I can see that you are a beautiful and wonderful woman that deserves better."

The blonde then got up on her tippy toes and pecked a kiss Elphaba on the cheek. Then she pulled back looking her into the eyes "Goodnight Elphie."

She then released the other woman's hands and turned. Afterward she went to her sleeping bag and within seconds was sound asleep. The green woman was astonished.

"What is this feeling so sudden and new. I've just felt it when I laid my eyes on you. A rush of joy. My heart skips a beat. Could this maybe be who I'm supposed to be with."

Then Elphaba noticed something she hadn't felt before with Glinda, she was nervous to mess up in front of her. Dazed and confused Elphaba went up to Glinda and tapped her on the shoulder,

"Hey Glin, if you don't mind is there any chance I could stay with you. You know to keep from Fiyero?"

The green skinned woman lied for the fact is she wanted to snuggle with her new found crush. Glinda rolled over and in a sleepy tone spoke

"Yea. Sure Elphie!" She yawned "That'd be great!" She smiled.

Elphaba quickly retrieved her sleeping back and curled up with Glinda. For the first time of this whole trip she felt: Loved.

{Fiyero POV}

As I was coming back from getting more fire wood I noticed Elphaba had left her spot she slept at. Where did she... I saw my satchel opened,

"Oh shiz." Elphaba looked through my stuff! I dropped the wood and hurried over to my bag. I searched through it to find the cause of Elphaba leaving me. The note. It's the note. That stupid Rosemary! She's done it! Great. Just when I thought I was cracking open Elphaba's shell. I guess I ought to get some shut eye. I'll explain it all to Elphaba tomorrow then we'll be fine.

{Glinda POV} I couldn't sleep with Elphie right by me. Something was fishy, she goes from being stone cold to me to cuddling with me. Here I thought she had no ability to show love to anyone and then she's wrapped around me. I just don't know... Then again I don't even know Elphaba that well for all I know she has secrets she hasn't told anyone before. I do like her warmth though it's kinda cold in here. In a weird way we fit together, pink and green. It was like my body was shaped to be intertwined with hers. Oh what am I thinking! This has to stop. I can't let my reputation be ruined. Wake up Glin! Pull yourself together! I moved further away from Elphaba and went into a deep slumber until...

"Glinda get up! We have to go now!" Elphaba shouted.


End file.
